


Oceanum

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Oceanum

Keith has no idea where Lance is taking him.

He just woke him up with gentle kisses and soft caresses, Kosmo jumping to the bed next to them and then, out of nowhere and completely unexpectedly, announced he had something planned for the day and that Keith should get ready soon. There had been no use in complaining; Lance had been adamant in taking Keith out of the house into the road, an adventure ahead.

It had been at least one hour or so since they left the house, Kosmo whining in the backseat of the car and occasionally poking his snout between them, Keith scratching behind his ears as Lance hummed to the sound of the radio.

“Lance, where are we going?” Keith asks for what feels like the millionth time, shading his eyes from the bright sun that blinds him the moment they change lane. Kosmo barks lightly, echoing Keith’s question and nudging Lance’s arm with his nose.

“I told you, it’s a surprise,” Lance replies stealing a quick look at Keith, a lopsided smirk illuminating his blue eyes.

Keith sighs resignedly and leans his head against the headrest. He shuts his eyes against the sun of a perfect spring day and lets its warmth to slowly heat his cheeks. Lance’s quiet singing voice was hypnotic to the point of slowly drift him off into a calm slumber, the constant movement of the car cradling him.

“Hey babe?” Lance whispers at his ear, his breath hot against his cheeks and jolting Keith awake.

“Jesus, Lance,” Keith says, a hand on his chest as his focus on his boyfriend. He could never get used to be greeted by those blue eyes and gorgeous face. Lance’s smile was pathetically wide smile and it softened his eyes in such a giddy way, almost childlike, that Keith feels his own smile forming at the sight, his heart fluttering. “Hi!”

“Hi,” Lance repeats chuckling and brushing a lock of hair from Keith’s eyes. “You ready?”

“You still haven’t told me what you have planned,” Keith replies giving him a suspicious look which Lance immediately eased by smoothing the creases between Keith’s eyebrows, his touch gentle and feather light.

“Stop whining, you’re going to like it,” Lance says grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckles.

“Are you sure?” Keith tries to hide the blush that threatens to heat his cheeks but he’s absolutely sure he’s failing for Lance leans close to his face making it impossible for him to look anywhere else but those eyes that pin him down. “Lance?”  

“You trust me, right?” Lance asks and Keith studies him then; his eyes are so pristine and so innocent they emit pure enthusiasm and eagerness. It’s contagious, he can’t deny it, the way his soft smile dimples at the corner of his lip and Keith is touching it lightly.

"You know I do,” he answers quietly and feels Lance’s smile widening under his thumb.

Lance gives him a quick and chaste kiss, a simple brush of lips that leaves Keith wanting more.

“Then let’s go,” he says suddenly excited and quickly leaves the car, whistling at Kosmo to follow him.

Keith can only blink and shake his head before following them out of the car. The moment he closes the door he’s almost tackled to the ground by Kosmo who barks animatedly at finally being freed from the car after hours trapped inside.

The sun is still high in the sky but slowly beginning its descend towards the horizon. The air smells of salt and wind, a chilly and crispy breeze now cooling the heat of the day though with Lance’s hand on his, Keith can’t really complain about being cold. There’s a sound all around them like the roar of an on-going thunder, persistent and loud and Kosmo barks contentedly around the, tail wagging and tongue out.

“Lance, babe, seriously, where are we?” Keith asks after they had walked a few steps, the scenario the same unchanging patches of green land.

"You’ll see,” it’s the only reply he gets as Lance leads the way, gently pulling him forward by their interlocked hands.

They walk for a few more minutes, the desert landscape filling Keith’s chest with wonder.

But the sound is getting louder and louder and Keith’s heart is getting frantic by the second. Somehow he begins to connect the dots between his confession the previous night before they went to sleep – _you’ve never seen the ocean? No, I haven’t; I lived in the desert my whole life. Lance, it’s not a big deal, really_ – and Lance’s impulsiveness to surprise him with, not only his every wish but also his inner dreams that had never been fulfilled before.

And as he tastes the salt and hears the call of the seagulls, Keith’s heart is almost ready to burst. When Lance finally stops them on top of a small cliff, Keith’s breath is taken from him in complete astonishment.

The ocean stretches on and on infinitely until it blends with the horizon becoming one. The waves push and pull back and forth in a frantic dance, foam licking the sand as they crash ashore. The water reflects the sun in a blaze of sparkles that glitter in the air in tiny drops of rainbows.

Keith is awestruck at the sight of the ocean, so calm and wild at the same time, mysterious and dangerous and so endlessly vast.

It’s _breathtaking._

Keith knew the ocean was blue, of course he did. He has seen pictures of it and movies set during a tempest and even tried to compare the little he knew about the ocean to Lance’s eyes. Pristine, crystalline, unfathomed; he had used all the words in the book to describe them accordingly to what he thought and hoped the colour of the ocean was truly like.

But he never expected it to be so beautiful and ethereal, a pallet of various shades that mesmerise him, almost pulling him to drown in them.

_Like Lance’s eyes indeed._

Lost and speechless to the vision before him, Keith barely registers that Lance had let go of his hand to embrace him from behind. He wraps his arms around his middle, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder and kissing his cheek.

Only then does Keith manages to let out the breath he had been holding; it shakes his entire body in a blissful sigh. Lance’s arms immediately squeeze him lightly, grounding Keith to him like an anchor.

"Surprise,” Lance says at his ear, a smile clear in his tone. “When you said you had never seen the ocean I knew I had to bring you here. As your boyfriend and as someone who grew up in Cuba surrounded by the beach and the ocean, I had to show you where part of my soul belongs to. It’s beautiful, isn’t it? And peaceful.”

Keith takes a deep breath and can almost feel the salty air cleaning his lungs, lifting whatever weight his shoulders bear and easing his heart of whatever worry that troubles him.

If he were to be as eloquent as Lance, he’d say that his soul was thriving, rising above the water to join Lance’s, wanting to belong there alongside him.

But he is completely tongue tied by the beauty of the scenery, by Lance’s impulsive surprise and the way his love for Lance seems to transcend whatever rationality he might possess and, especially by the way he feels… _loved._

Kosmo barks from somewhere to their right, probably chasing after a butterfly or also feeling the way the ocean seems to sing to them.

And as Keith hears the waves splashing against the rocks, he turns within the circle of Lance’s arms and quickly embraces him, pulling him into a tight hug, his laughs delaying the tears that threaten to fall in pure happiness.

“Ugh, I love you so much it’s unsettling, you know?” Keith says hiding his face against Lance’s shoulder.

“I take it you liked my surprise then?” Lance comments pulling again enough to stare into Keith’s eyes.

Keith chuckles and closes the distance between them, kissing his boyfriend loving and gently, a perfect synchrony of lips that matches the push and pull of the waves.

It’s one of those kisses that are meant to transmit what words can’t, to show what’s deep inside when one cannot express it any other way. And Keith knows Lance understands it by the way he returns it just as affectionately.

Kosmo breaks them apart, barking and jumping up and down as he announces he wants to play.

"Kosmo, come on man,” Lance whines rolling his eyes exasperatedly and looking down at the dog, hands on his waist and chiding him. “Can’t I have a moment with my boyfriend?”

Kosmo just gives him a confused look, pathetically staring at him as he waits, tongue out and tail wagging behind him.

Keith can’t help but laugh at the scene, the serenity in it overwhelming him, his heart melting at the devotion he feels pounding in his chest, a teardrop accompanying the break of a new wave down below.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
